


Frigga & Loki - Sound of Silence

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvideo, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Farewell, mother...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigga & Loki - Sound of Silence




End file.
